


home invader

by akechisthickass



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, morgana is just a normal cat lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechisthickass/pseuds/akechisthickass
Summary: Akira's cat, Morgana, keeps breaking into his cute neighbor's house.





	home invader

"Where the hell did he go now?" muttered Akira as he looked underneath chairs and tables throughout his house for Morgana. "That damn cat."

Morgana had been disappearing for the past couple weeks during the day and Akira had no clue as to where he was going. It'd be fine if he actually knew where the adventurous cat was heading, but he couldn't help but worry. What if he got ran over or something?

Akira stepped outside onto his porch, cupping his hands around his mouth and called out, "Morgana!" He paused. "Morgana you stupid cat I have sushi!"

He looked around. Of course. What cat responds to their name?

Akira was just about to go back inside his house and spend another couple hours worrying until he looked over and saw his neighbor's window cracked open. Akira gnawed at his lip. He knew his neighbor worked ridiculous hours and usually was never home while it was still light out. Should he go over and shut the window for him? Akira glanced at the driveway. There was no car, so nobody was home. 

Deciding to fulfil his daily good deed, Akira slowly made his way down his front door steps and awkwardly walked over to the side of his neighbor's house. He probably looked shady as hell. Akira stood on his toes and leaned inside his neighbor's home to pull the window down and--

A flash of black caught Akira's vision, making him pause in his actions. He blinked and looked over to see _Morgana sitting on the dining table. _Akira narrowed his eyes. Is this where he's been all day for the past couple weeks?

Akira looked around, like a suspicious person would, before doing the thing he was going to try and _prevent. _He grabbed a hold of the ledge and heaved himself upwards, swinging a leg over inside all while keeping his eyes trained on Morgana.

Objective: Get Morgana as quickly as possible and get out as quickly as possible. No harm done. 

Akira managed to shakily lift his other leg up and pull it in. He fell backwards with a crash that was way too loud for comfort. He scrambled to his feet, looking around. The house was pretty bare. Very minimalistic. 

Right. Distracted.

Akira shook his head and looked back to the dining table and took a step forward to...Only realize Morgana had already disappeared again. Akira's heart pounded. Was he seriously going to run around this stranger's house to get his cat back?

Akira sighed, giving his surroundings another glance around before clicking his tongue and sneaking around as if he were some sort of stalker. "Morgana you piece of shit of a cat," he hissed. "I swear you are not leaving my sight after this."

Then, there Morgana was. He was sitting atop the counter, licking at his paw without a care in a world. Akira took a careful step. When the timing seemed right, he lunged forward and grabbed ahold of his cat. He held him in front of him, wincing at the scratching and squirming to get out of his grip. Akira ignored the painful scratches and made his way back to where he entered. 

_Creeeaak._

Akira froze up. Was that the front door?

_Step. Step. Step._

Holy fucking shit. His neighbor was home.

Akira looked around wildly before realizing the window was too far and it would make way too much noise. Akira dropped Morgana and then darted inside of the hall closet, leaving a crack open to look out.

A man, no older than Akira, came into view. He was tapping rapidly onto his phone before dramatically plopping down onto his couch. Akira shifted, trying to get a better look. He was curious, he's never seen his neighbor's face before. Always seeing the back of his head, long brown hair curling around his neck and occasionally tied back into a ponytail.

He then turned around, eyes widened and lips pursed.

_Shit! Morgana is still there! Dude, please don't kill my cat--_

The man--who was rather cute, Akira deduced after getting a good look at his face--looked down at Morgana and his lips curled up into a small smile. "Why hello you," he cooed. "I see you're back."

Has this man been playing with Morgana the entire time? Akira huffed. Does this guy not realize Morgana has an owner? Is the bandana not enough for a symbolism of ownership?

The man leaned forward, petting Morgana who simply let him, even purring into the touch. Akira rolled his eyes before sighing in agreement. He supposed if he was a cat and entered the home of a man who looked as cute as this one, he would favor him too. 

"You come here often a lot," The man mused aloud. "The person who owns you needs to learn to take care of their pets properly."

Akira's eye twitched. He took care of Morgana just fine! It's not his fault his cat was some sort of magician who could disappear in thin air.

The man then stood up, smoothing out his sweater vest--Akira snickered quietly--and pointed down at his cat. "Wait here, you. I'll get you that tuna you're always here for."

Ah. That explains it. This man has been _bribing his god damn cat._

Morgana waited there patiently, not even sparing Akira a second glance. Akira mouthed curses towards his cat from behind the closet door.

The man then came back, a small can of rather expensive tuna cracked open and sat it down onto the ground. He sat back down on his couch, staring down at Morgana with a soft expression. 

Morgana immediately dug in.

"You act as if you're not being fed," The man chuckled. "I doubt it though. You have some flab, after all."

Akira gave a thumbs up towards the guy who couldn't see him.

The man gave a glance towards the window. "I'm sure your owner worries about you. I should start closing that." The man sighed, closing his eyes. "I enjoy your company, cat. It gets lonely after all." The man opened his eyes, fidgeting his hands as he sat forward again without looking away from Morgana. "I don't have the time to properly tend to a pet of my own, however."

Akira frowned. He should say hi to his neighbor next time he gets the chance.

_If I can even leave if this guy doesn't freaking leave the living room!_

_"_I wonder if you belong to that cute neighbor of mine," murmured the man, taking the now empty can and setting it down on the coffee table which was decorated with old novels and empty coffee mugs. "It would give me a chance to speak to him after all.

_Cute neighbor?! _Akira flushed. _Unless he's talking about the old man who is hard of hearing two doors down, it must be me!_

Finally, the man stood up and gave Morgana a pointed look. "I'm going to shower. You should go back to your owner, you know. You can't be expecting me to be giving you cans of tuna every single time you come over."

Morgana blinked.

The man let out a rather adorable snort before turning around. His footsteps faded. He then heard the faint sound of a shower turning on. Akira waited a beat before taking a deep breath and stepping out of the closet. He darted forward, grabbing Morgana and quickly scurried towards the window.

_Click._

_"_What were you doing inside of my house?"

_Shit._

Akira, still holding Morgana, slowly turned around. The man was still perfectly dressed. Akira glanced down at Morgana. "This is my cat."

The man raised an eyebrow, glancing down at his gun and then up at Akira once more. "Is he?"

Akira nodded, gulping. "Listen, sorry he keeps coming in. Though, I don't blame him. Like owner like cat, I suppose. We love being near cute things--Woah there!"

The man had taken another step forward with his gun. "You're flirting right now?"

"Is it working?"

The man glanced down at Morgana, who was being rather calm despite the tension and being held before lowering the gun slowly. "So, this cat belongs to my neighbor?"

Akira laughed nervously. "Yeah, I, uh, sorry." Akira cleared his throat. "He's been disappearing a lot lately and I saw him in your house and I...I have no impulse control. Sorry."

The man's gaze softened when his gaze landed on Morgana. "Yes, well, he hasn't been any trouble. He's a cute cat."

Akira nodded. "I think this is the first time we've met." Akira shifted to where he held Morgana with one hand and stuck out his other. "Akira Kurusu. Nice to meet you, neighbor."

The man sat the gun down onto his chair then shook Akira's hand. "Nice to meet you, Kurusu. The name is Goro Akechi."

"Ah, a fine name for a fine man."

Goro flushed, averting his gaze. "Ah yes, well, I share the sentiment I suppose."

"So how did you know I was in your house?"

Goro's eyes crinkled in excitement as a smile stretched across his face. At that moment Akira decided he would murder for that smile. "I work as a detective. I think I would be able to figure out of my home was broken into."

Akira opened his mouth before Goro continued on: "Also I saw you in the door. I knew you weren't no threat but," Goro sighed. "I had to be careful."

"So the entire time you knew I was here?" Akira asked incredulously.

Goro smirks. "Of course."

"Did you know I was his owner?"

Goro rubbed the back of his neck, looking somewhat sheepish. "Ah, no. I had my suspicions, considering you were in my house for some reason."

"Ah so," Akira's small smile grew into a cocky smirk. "You were talking about a cute neighbor--Were those your attempts at flirtation, Mr. Detective?"

"Maybe so," hummed Goro.

Akira opened his mouth again when Morgana began squirming and scratching. Akira yelped, but kept his grip firm on Morgana. "I got to go!" He said, turning and clambering out the window rather ungracefully and stumbling when he dropped out. 

Goro stuck his head out. "You could've taken the door!"

Akira took a couple backwards steps before turning around and calling over his shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow!" Was all he said before darting inside his house and dropping Morgana onto the ground.

Akira slid down his door into a sitting position and giving Morgana a fond look. "Thanks, Mona. You're a real one ya know!"

Morgana blinked and gave him a look as if to say, _I've planned this all along! You owe me one!_

Akira fondled Morgana's ears, sighing wistfully at the idea of marrying Goro Akechi and owning six cats together.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @a-failed-exorcism


End file.
